bioshockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Мутант-Зверь
Мутант-Зверь - новый вид врагов появляющийся в BioShock 2 и BioShock 2 Minerva's Den. Мутант-Зверь является результатом использования тоников, повышающих мышечную массу и покрывающую тело "бронированной" оболочкой. Первым, кто создал и испытал на себе этот "коктейль", был Хартвиг Лео. Этот вид мутантов употреблял больше АДАМ, чем любой другой вид. Об этом можно судить, из за их ненормального размера и мускулатуры. Они имеют больше здоровья и наносят больше урона, чем обычные мутанты, что затрудняет убийство такого противника, но также имеют большие габариты как у Больших Папочек, так что промахнуться практически невозможно. Мутанты-Звери могут атаковать по разному. Благодаря их силе они могут кидать большие вещи (камни, бочки, газовые баллоны и т.д.). Также они быстро перемещаются, и могут даже атаковать рывком, которому также можно научиться в ходе сюжета. В BioShock 2 Minerva's Den Мутанты-Звери имеют огненные руки, наносящие увеличенный урон, и иммунитет к огню. Внешность Звери напоминают огромных людей с телосложением гориллы. Как и у большинство сплайсеров, у них уродливое лицо и имеются пузырчатые наросты на руках. Они носят плотно облегающие рубашки и жилеты. Правый рукав рубашки разорван, обнажая еще больше мутационных пузырьков. Концепт-арт изображает его почти лысым. Может носить цилиндр в качестве аксессуара. Личность Этот Сплайсер говорит с кокни-британским акцентом. Он ведет себя очень агрессивно,не боится ничего, из-за своей увеличенной мышечной массы. Он также гомофоб, заявляя, что он мог бы быть борцом, но вместо этого решил стать боксером, чтобы избежать физического контакта с другими мужчинами. Однако его диалог подразумевает, что он сам скрытый гомосексуалист, и при действии гипноза 3, он говорит более спокойно, подлизываясь к игроку и бормоча, как красиво выглядит дельта в своем костюме. Диалог Ниже приведены фразы, которые зверь говорит в BioShock 2. Атакован пчелами *"Миллион маленьких уколов-блядь, блядь! Оставь меня в покое!" Берсерк *"Ты блядь!" *" А вот и он!" Bleeding *"Augh, this ain't good." *"Waugh… feelin' dizzy, lads." *"Shit- like a stuck pig 'ere." *"I'm drippin' dry here." Подожжен *"Ой, горю! Горю!" Атакуя других мутантов *"Гребаные содомиты везде.".''" *"Меня от тебя тошнит, педик." *Я заткну твой рот, Ненси." *"Смотри вниз, шлюха"!" *"Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь." *"Сплетничаешь, Голубок!" *"Маленький ''ублюдок" *"Я тебе сейчас пробку откупорю." *"Засунь мне сапог в задницу!" *"Это оставит след." *"Продолжай, сынок. Попробуй его." *"Продырявлю тебя хорошо и правильно." Атакуя Старшую Сестру *"Дай мне свой АДАМ, Мэри." *"Противный маленький кровопускатель, не так ли??" *"Я не сделал ничего плохого!" *"Глупая сука не остановится!" *"Ты не в моем вкусе, милая." *"Ай! Ненавижу эти чертовы иглы!" Атакуя *" Чего ты хочешь, безумная пизда!?" *"О, ты сейчас обоссался, да?" *"Сверни свою гребаную шею!" *"Я знаю, что ты сделал!" *"Отвали, голубой!" *"Расколю тебя пополам!" *"О, я за тобой присмотрю." Атакуя a Little Sister *"C'mere, you lil' trollop." *"Gotta thirst… Gonna quench it!" *"Don't try to stop me!" *"You're mine now, lil' girl." *"Come to poppy." Атакуя a бота охраны *"Не лезь не в свое дело, жестянка." *"Несносный маленький искрящийся кусок дерьма!" *"Поставьте на него крышку!" *"Сломаю тебя!" *"Ай! Я собираюсь сломать твои болты!" Атакуя Игрока *"Ты не натурал." *"Ты называешь меня соской?" *"Я здесь самый крутой." *"Я ждал чего-то большого." *"Мы же просто приятели, тупица!" *"Он жесткий человек." *"Сними с себя этот костюм!" *"Без снаряжения! Как мужчина с мужчиной!" *"Большой и крутой, не так ли?" *"Держите его, ребята!" *"Сделаю тебя на размер меньше !" *"Подрежь свои крылья, фея!" *"Вставь в себя новую дырку!" *Смеется "О, он хочет подраться." *"Я слышал, что ты сказал!" *" Делай это, как римляне!" Атакуя Игрока с младшей сестричкой *"Эта малышка ''теперь моя, Сквайр." *"Сначала ты, потом малышка Алиса!" *"Сумки на малютку!" *"Она будет смотреть, как я тебя трахаю, сынок!" *"Тебе никто не сказал? Этот АДАМ мой." Атакуя Большого папочку *"Будешь мяться, как олово!" *"Кто теперь папочка, сынок!?" *"Убирайся отсюда, придурок!" *"Костюм не делает тебя мужчиной." Preparing to Charge *"''Don't move, you!" *"You're in for it!" *"Here's the end for YOU!" Charge Beginning *"Fucker!" Charge Deflected *"Fuck!" *"Cor!" Charge Hit an Obstacle *"Bluagh- cunt!" Charge Hit the Target *"Oi!" Charge Missed *"Whoa!" *"What the-?" *"Wh-What?" Curious *"Who's--?" *"Yeah?" *"Wot?" *"Who's there?" *"Someone there?" *"Oi?" *"Watzit?" *"What's this?" *"Who's about?" *"Someone sneakin' up?" Dying *"Fuckin'… poof…" *"I feel… nothin'…" *"Oi…" At Locked Door *"Comin' in!" *"Open up!" *"Here I come!" *"Pop open, you!" Combat Ending *"I got better things to do, anyhow." *"Time to look for fresh meat, yeah?" *"Nice ride. Shut your mouth." *"Peace, quiet, solitude. Proper solitude." *"The wind be whistlin'. Bye bye, lovah." Curiosity Ending *"No company, then? Put away me tea an' biscuits." [Chuckles] *"Gone? Bah! Get t' know a bloke, at least!" *"Fine! Go on! Mince off to da shops!" *"Find what you came for?" *"Used t' be dey'd say 'ello." *"Nuffin'. Cor, that's a disappointment." Fleeing to a Health Station *"Shite! Shite!" *"Rough trade… rough fuckin' trade." *[Laughs] "I'll be right back." *"Oh, bleedin' 'ell!" *"Need a patch-up." *"Christ! Look at the state o' me." Frozen (Stuttering) *"S-s-so c-c-c-cold." *"F-f-freezing c-c-cunt." Frustrated *"Are you fuckin' serious?" *"Fight fair, ya molly!" *"Argh! cunt!" *"Just you wait!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) *"Now, what we got 'ere?" *"Wha's all dis, den?" *"Aye… Lover's spat, maybe?" *"You ain't had da luck, 'ad ya, mate?" *"Look what 'appened to dis bloke; right nasty!" Using a Health Station *"Yes sir, that feels right." *"Oh, blimey…" *"Cor…" *"S'good…" *"Oh, proper good." Начало Гипноза *"Я люблю тебя, маленький засранец." *"Просто скажи мне, кого убивать, шеф." *"Ты все понял, сумасшедший ублюдок!" *"С тобой никаких проблем, приятель." *"Задушу любого, кто будет драться со мной, приятель!" *"Оки-доки, босс!" *"Просто укажи дорогу!" *"Все, что вам нужно, шеф." Бездействие под действием Гипноза *"Я чувствуйте себя так—как бы это сказать-комфортно." *"Ты лучший парень из всех, кого я знаю." *"Приятно наконец-то обзавестись настоящим другом." *"Дорогу, пидоры. Большие парни идут по делам." *"Партнеры, да? Мне нравится, как это звучит." *"Мне нравятся мужчины, которые хранят свою тайну." *"Мы самая большая пара в этом квартале." Хихикая *"Приятели, верно? Друзья. Да." *"Сделаю для тебя все, что угодно. Я серьезно." *"Ладно, шеф, давай займемся какой-нибудь гадостью." *"В этом костюме я бы выглядел как педик,но тебе он очень идет ." Действие плазмида Гипноз закончилось *"Ты никому не скажешь, меня заставили!" *"Я больше не твоя чертова собака!" *"Дерьмо! Боже! Ты меня трахнул!" *"Лжец! Я доверял тебе!" *"Ай! Ты должен мне кожу, твою мать!" *"Кто, черт возьми...!? Ты ублюдок!" Бездействуя *"Без нормальной статьи хорошую пару не найти. Это написано на их лицах. Никогда не хватало смелости сказать это." *"Практически купаюсь в содомии здесь ... человек едва может дышать." *"Этот хрен должен принести больше, или я должен буду ... "смеется " Я должен начать учить их кое чему. Ох…" *Птицы просто слишком много болтают, вот и все, но парни, понимаешь... парни говорят глазами." *"Мы можем начать все сначала здесь, как только заглушим всех педеков и королев. Останутся только настоящие мужчины." *"Мне никто не нужен. С АДАМом у меня есть все: мускулы, мозги, весь чертов пакет!" *Некоторые мысли просто ошибочны. Неприятные мысли. Их нужно убирать… *"Я же крутой мужик, приятель. Вот как это происходит здесь: выживает самый пылкий человек. Ха!…" *"Док Лэмб ''говорит обнять человека в зеркале.Это чертовски странно?" *"Сандер Коэн. Вот это был мужчина! Клевый костюм, хорошие усы, не какой тебе лишней болтовни!" *" Чертова клюшка для гольфа? Кто бы мог подумать? У меня никогда не будет детей" *"Придурки говорят, что ты был здесь с самого начала? Чушь! Я настоящий оригинал." *"Но нет... Если ты становишься чертовски большим, и твои гребаные проблемы становятся еще больше." *"Эта чертова дубинка стреляет мне в лицо, и что же я такого сделал? Ну, я же его с его же мушкетона снимал, не так ли? И это выше всякого уважения." *"''Man aint about muscle, you know, he's about bone density. You can look like a brick shit 'ouse, but with weak bones, well… walls o' bloody Jericho." *Я попробовал заняться рестлингом до того, как город пал, но я не люблю все эти прикосновения потных мужиков. Я же боксер." Горит (Бежит к воде) *"Потуши его! Потуши''!" *"Черт!" Угрожая Маленькой систричке *"Прекрати драться, или я тебе ухо заткну!" *"Ой-ой ты нахальная маленькая-" *"Иди сюда ты!" *"Я тебя достану!" *"Ты ничего не почувствуешь, любимая." Мимика *"Сюрприз, педик!" *"Бууу!" [смех''] Потерял цель *"Where you goin', son?" *"Ain't gonna save you, mate." *"Ohoho! Think's that'll stop me?" *"S'right. Make it last love." *"Yeah, hide you big girl!" *"Fight like a man, you wet ponce!" *"Look me in the eye, you poof!" Паникуя *"Черт возьми, застрял!" *"Он прилип ко мне-о, он прилип ко мне!" *"Черт! Блядь, блядь, блядь!" *"Нет, нет, нет, Черт, Черт!" *"Сними его!" Поднят при помощи Телекинеза 3 *"Придурок, гребаный ублюдок!" *"Считаешь себя умным, чертов мерзавец?" *"Что за чертовщина?!" *"Смешно, отпусти меня, кретин" *"Ух ебаная пизда, прекрати это дерьмо!" В поисках цели *"Тогда где же ты?" *"Давай, приступим к делу." *"О, я получил то, за чем ты пришел." *"Давай, куриная задница ... давай''!" *"Продолжай прятаться... и я буду груб!!" *"Я тебя выкурю, не беспокойся." *"Кто-то смеется!." *"Я разнесу эту чертову комнату на части!" *"Слишком много мужчин для тебя...?" *"Время коричневых брюк, губернатор!" *"Нравится играть в игры, а?" Sees Target Die *"''Just meat now." *"Never gets old watchin' 'em go." *"Scrapin' for ADAM." *"Go back to fairyland." [Laughs] *"Finally shut your mouth." *"I'll notch me belt for ya… sweetheart…" Sees Target Fleeing *"Wanker!" *"Come back 'ere!" *"Yeah! Prance off then!" *"Limp wrist a little? Yeah, run off!" *[Смех] "Беги!" Оглушен *"Ох Черт!" Насмешка *"Онанист''." *"Грязный педик." *"Извращенец.." *"Обоссаный!" *"Неженка!" *"Нэнси." *"Молли!" Используя торговый автомат *"Давай же, чертов ящик с дерьмом!!" *"Дай мне что-нибудь хорошее, да?" *"Открывай! Чертова дурацкая машина." Персонажи Мутанты-звери Единственный Персонаж Мутант-Зверь, это - Лео Хартвиг, который нападает на Дельту у закусочной Аквариум после того, как он добудет ключ Грейс Холлоуэй. Лео был оригинальным изобретателем формулы, которая создала этих мутантов. После того, как он умрет, на нем можно найти аудиозапись первого теста его новой формулы (на себе) Элитный Мутант-Зверь Внутри Персефоны Дельте придется столкнуться с более мощными версиями этих мутантов под названием Элитные звери. Несмотря на то, что они похожи на обычных Зверей, у них увеличена сила атаки и примерно на 45% больше здоровья, что значительно затрудняет их убийство. Они одеты как санитары, часто атакуют Дельту вместе с альфа-серией или одним или двумя мутантами-стрелками. Как и обычные Звери, Элитные уязвимы к выстрелам в голову и к противопехотным патронам. 'Галерея''' P7dwL_vGD0U.jpg O1OEyNhjOh8.jpg 8PA0n94wp0U.jpg 281_large.jpg 922_max.jpg Brute3.jpg BruteConcepts3.jpg концепт.png Видео Интересные факты * Во время разработки Мутанты-звери должны были брать объекты прямо из пола и бросать их в игрока. Однако это было изменено, так как это казалось не реалистично. * Джордан Томас говорил, что под гипнозом эти мутанты высказывают гомофобные замечания о их неуклюжем внешнем виде потому, что они стыдились и боялись своей собственной гомосексуальности в неумолимом социально-политическом климате восторга. * Этот мутант единственный, кто имеет элитную версию (Как большие папочки). * Стив Гейнор говорил, что огненный зверь первоначально должен был быть в BioShock 2, но был вырезан из-за ограничений по времени. Но он был добавлен в виде врага в дополнении Minerva Den. en: Brute Splicer Категория:Враги из BioShock 2 Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Мутанты